Anima
by Emertheawesome
Summary: A week long ambassador mission in Suna comes with lifetime repercussions. Drabble series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Just finished the end of Naruto – WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO GAARA'S HAIR?! I'm pretending that it didn't happen. Beside that – this is canon up to 699 and then disregards everything that happened in 700 (Gaara's haaaiiiirrrr). This is a drabble series, and I will be updating daily. I don't own Naruto. Reviews are appreciated.

Prologue

His hands slid over smooth skin and thigh, lips gently brushing her neck. Her body blossomed beneath his touch, tingling with electric excitement. His wild hair brushed past her lips, tickling her nose and she couldn't help but huff out a small laugh. He paused; face tilting up to meet her eyes – impassive, but… not.

He hummed in amusement before fitting his lips to hers and any kind of inhibition she had melted away in a fog of breathy moans and sweat-slicked skin.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Two for starters, 'cause I'm cool like that.

Anima: (noun)

Soul; life

The inner personality that is turned toward the unconscious of the individual.

O

The mission was a success. Sakura continued to jog through the border, noting the landscape as it slowly changed from deadly desert to lush forest. The slow rise in humidity created a damp sheen over her skin and clothes, but she ignored it. If she kept this pace, she could be in Konoha in two days. Maybe Sasuke would be back by then.

_He said to wait for him._

She would wait. She said she would. She'd waited all these years, so what were a few more months? Sakura added a small trickle of chakre to her calves, widening her stride.

She would get home, take a bath and report to the Hokage – if she could find him. Then life would return to normal, like nothing had happened at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So. Hungover.

O

Just as she told herself, Sakura didn't bother reporting to the Hokage first, instead staggering into her apartment to dump her pack in the entryway. She peeled her stiff clothes from her skin – _sand everywhere _– and started the bath water, placing the temperature at scalding hot.

She studied herself in the mirror while waiting for the tub to fill, noting the fading marks on her neck and shoulders. The soreness had faded with her travels, but even with the lingering signs, the memory remained strong.

Tub filled, Sakura rinsed the grim from her body before sinking into the water with a grateful sigh. This time, Kakashi couldn't heckle her for being so dirty when she gave him her mission report.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I want say I have an OTP, but… As much as I love GaaSaku, I love KakaSaku just as much. -sighflutteryheart!- Also, lets pimp some reviews, hm?

O

Kakashi eyed her wet hair and pink skin when she entered his office, a genial smile surfacing. Sakura scowled at him, daring him to comment. He didn't.

"Ah, Sakura," he greeted, "back so soon? Seems like you just left yesterday…."

Sakura snorted. "I left two weeks ago, Sensei. Jeez…."

Kakashi tapped his masked chin thoughtfully. "Hm, so you did. I must be getting too old for this job."

"Well, actually -"

"Anyway," Kakashi interrupted, "what mission did I send you on again?"

Sakura murmured something under her breath along the lines of _'I miss Tsunade-shishou more every day,' _but Kakashi generously ignored it.

"The ambassador mission to Suna," Sakura finally snapped.

"Hm, so I did. The perfect place to send you, with your genial personality and stellar communication skills."


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura ignored Kakashi's barb. He was like a stray dog – if you fed him he would only come back for more.

"Obviously," she said between gritted teeth.

Well, she had tried to ignore it.

Kakashi's jester smile faded to something resembling fondness. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

Sakura smiled stiffly. "I did." _For the most part. _

"Good, you needed a break. You've been working too hard lately."

Sakura huffed, "That's not true, Sensei - !"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura. I'm the Hokage now, I know these things."

Sakura rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

"Do you have the Kazekage's letter?"

"Um," Sakura deliberated, "he didn't send one."

Kakashi's one visible brow rose in shock. "That's odd."

"Maybe he got distracted?" Sakura offered innocently.

_Very distracted. _

Sakura's cheeks flushed. _Stop thinking!_

"He must have," Kakashi said. "Nothing I should worry about, right?"

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "Nope."

"Well, I suppose I'll send a messenger hawk, unless you need another vacation…."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Definitely not," she said hurriedly.

"Hm," Kakashi said, eye narrowing suspiciously. "Well, take two days off then report to the hospital."

Sakura nodded. _Two days off? Hell yeah!_

She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

Pause.

"Naruto and I will be training tomorrow – I expect you to be there."

Sakura groaned.


	7. Chapter 6

_The wind howls in Suna._

Gaara ignored the presence that shadowed his side. The roof has been amiable in its solitude until Kankuro interrupted it. The night sky was vast, and the stars were a welcome diversion to his scattered thoughts.

Gaara's gaze slipped to the side, darkness shadowing his expression.

"Yes, Kankuro?"

Kankuro skulked from the shadows to settle on the edge with his brother, pointedly ignoring the way Gaara's hand clenched and unclenched rhythmically.

"Sakura left pretty quick. Message from Konoha?"

Gaara's frown lines deepened.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry about the delay - I got walloped by a massive cold. Between that and work I just didn't have the energy to write-fight on. So, in apology - TWO TODAY! Please enjoy.

O

"Her mission was short. There was no need for her to linger."

Kankuro glanced at the Kazekage thoughtfully. "That's not the impression I got."

"I did not ask for your _impression," _Gaara said sharply.

Kankuro's painted brows rose. "Alright, alright," he acquiesced.

Gaara sighed.

"I am not accustomed to making mistakes," he admitted softly.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N; Holy shiznit, I'm SO Sorry. Would you believe me if I said I completely lost track of time?

O

"Mistakes?"

Gaara shrugged, not bothering to elaborate. Redeemed though he may be, he would never be a particularly soft or open man.

"Our ties to Konoha are strong. An ambassador's presence is not necessary."

"Can't hurt though," Kankuro mused. "And I like Sakura. She's pretty funny."

Gaara arched a questioning brow at him.

"What?" Kankuro asked defensively, "she's always trying to be nicer than she is. Damn hilarious to watch."

"Hm," Gaara replied, gaze sliding some distant, intangible image.

Kankuro tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you just send me to Konoha?"


	10. Chapter 9

"I think not," Gaara said with a wry smile. "Temari has priority on those visits."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Well if _I _start dating a Konoha nin, can I go?"

Gaara shrugged.

Kankuro's eyes brightened with mischief. "I know, maybe I'll date _Sakura – _Whoa, whoa! I didn't mean it; _I was joking!"_

Kankuro had both hands up in appeasement. Gaara hadn't moved, but his countenance had darkened considerably. It was rare that Kankuro was reminded of the _old Gaara, _but this was one of those times. The sand quickly settled quickly.

"Little brother," Kankuro finally said, after his heart had calmed from a pounding race to a light flutter, "you have a problem."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Where is this going? Not even I know... Sorry if this is lacking, but it's to get the writey finger juices flowing. Also, life things.

O

_Konoha…_

The training ground steamed from the blazing sunn, giving Sakura's skin a pink sheen that nearly matched her hair. Panting, Sakura propped her hands onto her hips as she tried to catch her breath.

"I would think you'd be used to the heat," Kakashi said lightly, facing her with a vague smile. Naruto was hiding in the trees somewhere behind them.

Sakura scowled at him. "It's _humid!"_

"Just like every other summer…."

Sakura wiped furiously at her forehead before plopping down on the grass. She felt wretched.

A few feet away, Kakashi dropped into a lounge as well, pulling out his book.

"Should we tell Naruto we're done?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi waved a limp hand. "He'll figure it out – we'll tell him it's a test."

Sakura shook her head and sighed, too tired to care. Sweat soaked through her shirt, and even though the ground was beautiful with its array of lush green foliage Sakura was too exhausted to care. She flopped onto her back to stare blankly at the sky.

"_Saaaakuraaaaa!"_

Sakura grunted.

Naruto continued to whine as he approached, sinking down next to her. "I can't believe you just left me there!"

"It was a test," Sakura lied.

"Of _what?"_

Sakura shut her eyes, flicking a finger at Kakashi.

"Um," Kakashi dithered, "'Kage situational awareness. Good job. You pass."

"Huh," Naturo said, "Okay. Hey, Sakura, what's that on your neck?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "What's _what?"_

"That thing on your neck," a sweaty finger poked a spot on her neck and Sakura's stomach flopped. "Kinda looks like a – "

" – _a mosquito bite? _Yup!" Sakura laughed. "_Definitely _a _mosquito __bite!"_

"Oh, really?" Naruto said. "I guess if you say so."

"_I do._"


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Um, so the reason this took so long? Uh, I got distracted writing a story about Gaara and Sakura turning into cats. Don't ask; I don't know why either.

O

Naruto may have been completely oblivious, but Sakura knew Kakashi was _not. _

Which was why she couldn't stop alternating between throwing paranoid glances at him and ignoring him completely.

Sakura would have made a quick escape but was bodily dragged by Naruto to the ramen stand with him and Kakashi. Feeling acquiescence was best; Sakura gave in as she collapsed onto a stool next to Naruto. She stiffened considerably when Kakashi slumped into the seat next to her.

He still had his book raised to his face as Naruto blathered to the cook about some ramen in a distant land that was purple _can you imagine that how amazing? _

Sakura began to relax when her skin prickled. And with the way the sunlight warmed the back of her neck, it wasn't because of the _weather._

Kakashi was looking at her. Sakura smiled warily. His eyes dipped to her neck pointedly. Sakura flushed.

"_Hm," _he said, returning to his book.

_Dammit. _


End file.
